The Lion King III: Serenity's Journey
by Charmgirl89
Summary: Kiara and Kovu had a young cub by the name of Serenity. She is a very active and a headstrong cub. But, she overcomes the taste for adventure when something unexpected happens... This is my frist TLK fic. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Hi everyone! This is my first TLK fanfic but I hope it's a good one!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Lion King characters. I only own Serenity.  
  
I also dedicate this to my young seven year old sister whose name is Serenity. So, here is goes! Hope ya like it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn had risen from the land of Africa. Pride Rock was being surrounded by animals of all sorts. Elephants, giraffes, antelopes, rhinos and many other of theses peaceful animals gathered around, what they called, Pride Rock. As it was a joyous accession for all to celebrate. King Simba and Queen Nala were standing afoot on the top of Pride Rock, waiting patiently. Just as an elder looking baboon named Rafiki approached the king and queen. Both smiled upon him and he beamed in return. Simba and Nala both turned their bodies to the opening of the rock and Rafiki walked towards the two other lions stepping through the lines of other lions. Each of those lions was bowing their heads towards the ones approaching the king and queen. One male lion and one female lioness. Their names are Kiara and Kovu and both were beaming with pride. As it was, Kiara had just given birth to a new-born cub that she clutched in her mouth. Rafiki bowed his head to Princess Kiara and Prince Kovu. Kiara smiled as Rafiki took her cub to show to the kingdom. He walked towards the edge of Pride Rock and held the young cub high above his head. Everyone animal erupted with noises that showed happiness and gladness. Rafiki then came back with the marking spread on the cub's furry forehead. Timon and Pumbaa had just come from the entrance of Pride Rock.  
  
"Ya see Pumbaa!" said Timon as he peered over and saw the cub. "Now that's a chip of the old block! A little boy cub this time!"  
  
Rafiki chuckled. Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu all gave warm smiles to the cub.  
  
"It's a girl again," proclaimed Rafiki.  
  
Timon stopped smiling and fainted again. Pumbaa looked over to his friend.  
  
"I'm guessing that that wasn't the answer he was looking for," said Pumbaa. 


	2. Serenity

Harpie138 thank you for your review! :-D. Here's the next chapter. I hope I will get more reviews. :-)  
  
Chapter 2: Serenity  
  
A few months passed and Kiara and Kovu's daughter grew a little but still stayed fairly small for such an active cub. Serenity ran out of the cave and stood at the edge of Pride Rock. She looked over in awe.  
  
"Wow!" she whispered, awed. "Adventure awaits me."  
  
Serenity was just about to run off when someone placed a paw in front of her, holding her back from leaving. Serenity grunt and looked up. Kovu was smiling down at her.  
  
"Daddy!" giggled Serenity, as she tried to claw away from Kovu's paws. "Let me go. Please?"  
  
Kovu gave a laugh.  
  
"Now, now Serenity," started Kovu, placing his young cub in front of him, "I was just making sure you were okay. Your mother is still asleep and she'd kill me if I didn't check on you first."  
  
"I'm fine daddy," replied Serenity, her blue eyes shining with anxiously. "You and Grandpa are always giving me the same lecture."  
  
Kovu shook his head and gave Serenity a slight push with his paw. She bounced off and took off into the Pride Lands. Simba had just awoken and was now starting his way to the watering hole.  
  
"Where's Serenity?" he asked Kovu.  
  
"She's gone out to play," answered Kovu, titling his head towards his little cub. "Don't worry; no harm will come to her."  
  
"Hmm," grunted Simba. "Well, I'll be at the watering hole. I'll check her then."  
  
With that said, Simba made his way to the water. Serenity was jumping up on rocks with excitement. She jumped onto a large rock and her eyes gained big. She hung her mouth wide open.  
  
"Coolie!" She gasped. "I can see almost everything up on this rock."  
  
Serenity heard rustling in the bush near her. Her ears slid back and she looked frighten. Serenity slowly made her way towards the bush. 'I gotta be brave!' Serenity told herself. It rustled again. She lend foreword and then-pounced. She hit something. Someone. 


	3. Serenity meets Kenya and Milo

"Grrrr!" growled Serenity, putting up her little paw.  
  
"Ah! Don't hurt me!" squealed a female voice.  
  
Serenity stopped acting tough and lowered her paw down. She jumped off of the animal she was standing on. A young medium sized elephant.  
  
"Hello!" Serenity said happily. "What's your name?"  
  
"K-Kenya," answered the elephant. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Serenity," replied the young cub, smiling. "You wanna play with me?"  
  
Kenya, the elephant, nodded and smiled. As Kenya settled down on her feet, she brushed herself off with her trunk.  
  
"OK, you're it!" giggled Serenity and tagged Kenya with her paw. "Catch me if you can!"  
  
Kenya started to chase after Serenity. Her large feet, for such a small elephant, made loud thumping noises and they made Serenity feel the ground underneath her rumble. Serenity and Kenya became fast friends after a couple of games of tag and hide and seek.  
  
Now, Serenity and Kenya were having a race. Which of the two young ones could get to the larger rock near the pond? Serenity got there faster and jumped on the rock. She did a small dance and giggled.  
  
"Yay!" Serenity cheered. "C'mon Kenya, you can so it!"  
  
Kenya was still running and stopped to catch her breath. Just then, she heard a noise. A very unlikely noise that she had never heard before. Kenya titled her head up and didn't see anything yet.  
  
"Yee-hoo!" screamed a voice.  
  
Kenya saw something shooting through the air and heading right towards where Serenity was standing.  
  
"Serenity, watch out!" warned Kenya, now running to Serenity's rock.  
  
Serenity looked puzzled. But, she too, heard the noise and looked up. Her eyes got big, showing them shinning frighten and her ears slid back. She was clobbered into the waterhole with a loud SPLASH! Kenya climbed on the rock and peered into the watering hole. She saw only her reflection. Her ears twitched and she saw bubbles coming from the water. Serenity came up; head first, coughing and gasping for air. Kenya gave a relived sigh and jumped in the water.  
  
"You okay Serenity?" asked Kenya, just as any friend would do.  
  
"Uh-huh," coughed Serenity. "What-or who-was that?"  
  
Then, there was a popping noise as the person that crashed into Serenity, pushed his or her's way up. It was a little tree monkey, a male. His cheeks were popped out and he sprayed out water that was contained in his mouth. Serenity smiled and shook the water off her light brown fur.  
  
"Hi, my names Serenity," she said, happily and forgetting about the incident that had just happened. "And this here is Kenya. What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Milo!" replied the young monkey. "Nice to meet ya Serenity. You too Kenya. You guys wanna play?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
But their play time was cut short by Serenity's mother, Kiara, calling for her young cub to come home. Serenity gave a groan and saw that the sky was turning a pale blue, with orange to go along with it. Kenya heard her mother as well, Milo's too.  
  
"Aw!" whined Serenity. "You guys wanna do something tomorrow?"  
  
"That'd be cool!" Milo said, excitedly. "See ya tomorrow, Serenity!"  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow," added Kenya and ran off with one last wave for the night.  
  
"Bye!" called Serenity and bounced off back to Pride Rock.  
  
Kiara waited at the bottom of their home, looking worried. She saw her daughter running from the distance and called to her.  
  
"Serenity! Hurry and get your little firry behind over here!"  
  
Serenity was running faster now that her mother sounded worried.  
  
"I was worried sick, Serenity. It's getting late and you know how I get!" said Kiara, most certainly worried.  
  
"Sorry, mama," Serenity replied, hanging her head.  
  
Kiara couldn't stay mad at her only daughter. She gave a smile and rubbed her head on Serenity's head. She said, "That's okay, adventure-cub." With that, they went into Pride Rock. They did not know about the heard of animals, coming over to their home. 


End file.
